


She's My Cherry Pie

by re_l



Series: Let's Take a Break [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: Claire and you find an interesting way to pass time while waiting for Mr. X to leave.





	She's My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so basically i got this idea at like 3 AM and decided to write it. i'm gonna do a similar one with leon and might consider writing a sequel to this.

Killing zombies and generally just fighting to keep breathing was not how you expected you’d be spending your evening. You had anticipated kicking back with a few of your lady friends and sharing a few drinks and laughs together. Instead, you'd managed to get yourself caught in the middle of this hell on earth once known as Raccoon City.

Luckily you had run into Claire. Claire Redfield to be exact. She was a foul-mouthed, fiery redhead who had a whole “badass biker babe” vibe to her. In other words, she was exactly your type. You had no idea if she swung that way though and figured that in the midst of beating down zombies, popping the question if she liked chicks was not the best idea. 

Apparently, zombies were not the only thing that had it out for you two because right now you were shoved in a locker with Claire waiting for the ominous stomping to retreat. _God, it was so crowded in there._ Claire’s pelvis was pressed into your backside - not that you minded, but this was not exactly the ideal situation. You didn’t know how long you had been in there. It had probably been about fifteen minutes, give or take, but it felt like at least five years had gone by. Your right leg was starting to cramp. You tried to off put the pain by telling yourself it was better than getting caught by the stomping fucker. You had no idea what would happen if he did and definitely had no desire to find out. 

When Claire grazed her fingers over the crotch of your shorts, you figured that it was just a mistake. After all, you two were stuck in pretty close quarters. But when her hand dipped beneath your waistband and into your panties, there was no denying her intentions.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” you murmured, your mind racing a thousand miles a minute. This was what you had been fantasizing about all night and now, it was actually happening.

Her response was a breathy “ _Shh_ ” in your left ear. You did what she said and shut your trap.

When she brushed a finger over your clitoris, you let out a hitched gasp and rocked onto your tippy-toes. Claire clasped her free hand over your mouth.

“Boy, you’re a noisy one,” she chuckled quietly. You moaned into her hand and rocked your hips.

She continued to only lightly brush your clit, much to your dismay. You tried to grind into her touch, but she only withdrew when you did so, so you eventually gave into her teasing. Her strokes were slow and torturous, only making you crave more. You hated that she was putting you in this situation - usually, you liked being the one in charge - but she was reducing you to a whining mess with her tantalizing touches. 

You felt slightly disappointed when she moved her caresses lower. You missed the pressure she was providing your clit, but your sorrow was curved when she started to trace your labia with her index. Your body knew exactly what was happening, as you felt your folds growing slick. There was that familiar feeling of excitement fluttering in your stomach.

“Please,” you begged, your voice muffled by Claire’s hand.

“Patience is a virtue,” she said lowly. You didn’t like the hint of amusement in her voice. 

She eventually started to trace around your opening. The anticipation of what was about to happen made your heart rate increase. _A beautiful woman about to fingerfuck me? Hell yeah. Who gives a shit the world is ending or something._

When she thrust in her first finger, you swore your world melted. She knew exactly what she was doing. She reached deep inside you, feeling for your g-spot. She inserted another finger, bring it to rest alongside her other finger inside you. She started making the ‘come hither' motion, causing your knees to nearly buckle and a stifled moan to escape your lips. _Oh god...this chick must have been made in heaven._

She continued to pump her fingers in and out of your cunt. You could see stars and your orgasm wasn’t even on the brink of happening yet. You silently thanked the monster in the trench coat for chasing you around the station because if not for him, this probably wouldn’t have happened. Whines and whimpers fell from your lips making you glad that Claire’s hand was covering your mouth - if not for it being there, every cannibalistic fucker in this hellhole would have known exactly where you two were and what you were doing. The only telltale sound of your deeds was the lewd sound of her moving her fingers in and out of your pussy, the accumulation of your arousal only adding to the noise. Your toes were curling inside of your shoes and you could feel your legs shaking. The knot in your lower stomach was threatening to unravel - you were definitely close to coming. Claire could definitely tell too because she sped up the pistoning of her fingers. 

When you came, it took all you had in you not to scream. _It felt that damn good._ This girl had to be some kind of sex goddess with fingers like those. After she was pretty sure that you weren’t going to scream, she removed her hand from your mouth and snaked it around your waist making sure that you didn’t fall. She milked your orgasm, continuing to assault you with sporadic thrusts. When she withdrew her fingers, you were left panting and feeling rather empty. She zipped up your jeans for you. 

“I think we should get a move on. I don’t hear footsteps anymore,” she said. You nodded and pushed the locker open. 

It felt nice to be able to move your legs freely again. You were stretching your legs and turned to see Claire licking her fingers. Your eyes widened.

“You taste good,” she purred. “We should continue this later.” A smug look played onto her features.

You gulped and started counting your blessings, hoping that you’d still be breathing by the time round two came around.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave requests in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com)!


End file.
